The present invention relates to a rising seat for chairs and settees and which can be readily adapted for use on toilets for handicapped people. Most rising seats or lift seats by which name they are widely known, are fitted to a frame on a chair and are operated by a spring or gas mechanism, the angle and bulk of which is easily fitted into an existing chair where ample space permits bulky and at times heavy mechanisms to be used, and they are usually assembled during the manufacture of the furniture for which they are designed. For examples T. Wear Smith U.K. 2193886 teaches a torsion spring, the end of which is coiled around and fixed to two torsion bars, one being moveable by threading a bolt into the bar to move the bar and force the spring upwards to increase its tension. Renray 1,578,395 teaches a number of springs, one leg of each having fixed to it an adjustment means, the selected springs being inoperable by inserting a screw into adjustment means and forcing the spring legs away from the pivoted seat, thereby adjusting the resilience required for a predetermined load. A Portable lift seat--1,475,561, invented by a certain LASTINGENS INKOPSCENTRAL LIC EKONOMISK FORENSING, a Swedish corporate teaches an `auxilliary seat` comprising a `U`-shaped & resilient spring locking wire pivotly mounted at its inner end portions for pivotting in a plane essentially parallel with the base board so that outward swing of the one or other limb causing bending of the spring locking wire thereby tending to displace its middle portion from a locking position to a free position etc etc etc. . . . emphasis being placed on the method by which a top rising section may be released and then locked to a downwards position, and how springs can be removed or added by the user. It would appear to be very useful for a sitter who wishes to change his mind about rising from the seat and decides instead to remain seated.
The advantage of a portable lift seat; providing it is fairly simple in its construction and which can be adjusted easily by the user to suit his weight without the need to have a supply of additional springs or other parts to fix to the riser seat, and which can be kept stable on a chair seat for example, include: the practical and economic aspects of using an existing chair without having to purchase a more expensive chair with built-in lift-seat mechanism and, being portable and easily adjustable preferably it can be used in most chairs in the users house, and can even be carried on a journey for use in seating provided by other people. The current invention is easily adjustable without the use of a tool whether permanently or releaseably fixed to a chair or settee.